vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Summary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1165 – 1257) was a member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins who served as their Mentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, through the knowledge of an Apple of Eden, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression. His leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence throughout the Old World. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr became a Master Assassin at age 24, an accomplishment unheard of for one so young. He failed to recover an Apple of Eden from Robert de Sablé in July 1191 and subsequently allowed the Templars to attack the town of Masyaf, headquarters of the Assassins. For this, he was demoted to the rank of Novice and sent on a quest for redemption. Tasked with the deaths of nine individuals who, unbeknownst to him, made up the ranks of the Templar Order in the Holy Land, Altaïr began a quest to change his ways and liberate the Kingdom from their corruption. During his quest however, Altaïr learned of a plot far more sinister than he originally believed. In completing his mission, he also cleansed the Order of its treacherous leader Al Mualim. Altaïr thereafter became Mentor, taking the Assassins in a new, more secretive direction. With the Apple in hand, Altaïr changed the way members of his Order lived their lives, writing the details in his fabled Codex for later generations of the Order to read. Altaïr's vision of the Assassin Order was for them to be spread across the world, living among the people, and he began establishing many Assassins Guilds during his tenure as Mentor. Throughout his travels, Altaïr strengthened his Order, stopping various Templar plots over the years as well as halting the inexorable march of Genghis Khan. Altaïr is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the maternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Origins: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 26 in AC1, 92 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Assassin, Member of the Syrian Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Highly skilled acrobat, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Hand-to-hand combat, Weapons expert, Extrasensory Perception (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions, differentiate between friend to foe, revisit past events and the like), Expert at parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Skilled artist and inventor, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Piece of Eden), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs, used them in his quest to find the Chalice in Altaïr's Chronicles), Explosion Manipulation (via splinter bombs, used them to blow up walls and other structures in Altaïr's Chronicles), Poison Manipulation (Legalized the use of poison after Al Mualim's death), Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Resisted Al Mualim's use of the Apple. The Apple could no longer freeze Altaïr upon its second use by Abbas, only temporarily slow him down), Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level (He can fight against characters who can harm him. Went toe-to-toe with Badr, a gigantic bodybuilder, despite being inferior to the brute, and later on overpowered and killed Basilisk. Overpowered and defeated Robert de Sablé in their final fight during the Battle of Arsuf, and the two were equals by that time. Can easily snap grown men's necks. Strangled Moloch to death. Killed Armand Bouchart by thrusting his sword through chain-mail. Can also slice through enemies wearing thick chain-maille armor. Can easily beat down several heavily-armored enemies with his fists. Capable of casually stabbing clean through skulls and twisting their heads and necks a full 360 degrees and then pull it out at severe angles. Can swing around sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm and jump several meters into the air from one ledge to another. Can also harm horses) | Wall level (Stated to be a greater assassin when compared to his younger self) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic combat speeds and reactions (Can dodge arrows and easily dispatch of multiple Assassins who are of comparable speed without issue.) | Athletic Human (The only attributes that Altair lost over time were his running speed) with Subsonic combat speeds and reactions (His combat speeds still remain the same, as he could easily dispatch of multiple enemies 10 years prior, when he was barely capable of running) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Peak Human (Lifted big crates and casually tossed them aside in Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles. ''Went toe-to-toe with Badr, a gigantic bodybuilder, despite being severely inferior to him. Later on he overpowered and killed Basilisk, who wielded a gigantic sword and dwarved the Assassin in both size and strength. Later pushed back and defeated Robert de Sablé, who could easily overpower the young Assassin and easily sent him flying through wooden scaffoldings early in the game, during their final rematch in the Battle of Arsuf. Can easily lift, flip and slam heavyweight enemies in thick armor. Can swing sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm. Is a master freerunner, being able to perform extremely dangerous and exhausting parkour maneuvers without issue, and can jump from one ledge to another despite being several meters away with ease.) | '''Unknown' Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took blows from Badr and Basilisk. Survived being thrown through wooden scaffoldings by Robert de Sable and was merely knocked back. Survived being thrown off a cliff by Abbas without any injury. Took blows from and killed Moloch, who could easily create massive craters in the ground with a single blow from his mace. Even at an advanced age of 63, he was still capable of performing all these feats. As he escaped Masyaf, he ran through a glass window pane of the Masyaf Fortress at high speeds and jumped off of it and fell a great height, emerging unharmed from the process. Not moments later, he tanked sledgehammer blows, and even survived air assassinations from them, which would wield this much power. Can also routinely survive high falls that would generate this much energy. Has the same durability feats as Ezio due to the same game engine in Assassin's Creed Revelations), higher with the Armor of Altaïr (It was visibly undamaged even after being struck down by cannonballs during the Siege of Monteriggioni, as an older Ezio later returned to pick it up and use it for his later travels) | Wall level Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman (Altaïr retained the same stamina that he had in his youth) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, several dozen meters with throwing knives and pellets. Standard Equipment: A longsword, a short blade, throwing knives, and the iconic Hidden Blade, Piece of Eden, eventually has a second Hidden Blade, a Hidden Gun, and the Armor of Altaïr which he invented. Intelligence: Genius. Altaïr was raised at the Assassin fortress at Masyaf and quickly rose through the ranks of the Order to become one of the most respected and feared Assassins in the Brotherhood, second only to its leader, Al Mualim. A cold and objective man, Altaïr fully devoted himself to whatever course he chose to pursue. He had a proud nature, and was often impetuous, demanding, arrogant, and impatient. However, after his failure at Solomon's Temple and commencing on a mission to redeem himself, Altaïr began pondering the motivations of his targets after listening to their final words. Altaïr was a Master Assassin, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats and versed in the application of deadly arts. Trained extensively, he was able to overcome any obstacle, human or terrain, climb the tallest towers and leap from the highest ledges without a hint of fear. Like other Assassins, he was also trained in stealth assassination techniques, hand-to-hand and weapons combat, and blade throwing. His noncombat skills included climbing, urban acrobatics, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing. He also had extensive knowledge of Holy Land politics and religion, which helped him better understand his opponents. According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength; stamina and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor. Altaïr also possessed Eagle Vision, a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions. Due to this gift, Altaïr had heightened intuitive abilities and senses, along with his sharpened fighting skills. Altaïr's skills made him one of the most deadly and adept Assassins in the Order's history, and they were legendary even after his death. Altaïr was also a skilled artist, and his Codex was heavily illustrated. In it he drew blueprints for Hidden Blade modifications; manuals for assassination techniques, maps, and even a detailed sketch of his wife, Maria, bordered with hand-drawn flowers. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses (According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength, stamina and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor) Key: Age 26-63 | Age 92 Others Notable Victories: Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) Nagisa's Profile Notable Losses: Ezio (Assassin's Creed) Ezio's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Ubisoft Category:Knife Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Good Characters Category:Fathers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users